Long Lost Letter
by Narrowgate88
Summary: The letter that Brennan wrote while buried alive comes front and center at the Gravedigger's trial.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story attempt. Hart Hanson said we may get to see the trial for the Gravedigger. This is my idea of how that might play out. It's part narrative, part screen play style. Some S5 spoilers. I don't own Bones or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

_Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian discussing the conclusion of their latest case. Through the doors in her office , we see Prosecutor, Caroline Julian enter the lab and head towards Brennan's office. She enters._

CAROLINE

Good, you are both here. Where is Dr. Hodgins?

BRENNAN

We just finished our last case, so he's probably cleaning up his work area.

BOOTH

What's wrong Caroline?

CAROLINE

Go get him and meet me in the conference room upstairs.

_Caroline turns and leaves the office heading for the conference room. We see Booth look to Brennan who has a curious look on her face. He indicates he'll go find Hodgins and leaves the office. Brennan puts the case paperwork back on her desk. She grabs her coffee and heads up to the conference room. Upon arrival, she sees Caroline seated at the head of the table looking agitated._

BRENNAN

Booth went to get Hodgins. They should be here shortly. What is this about?

CAROLINE

Sit down, Cherie. I'll tell you all once they get here.

_Brennan is used to the brash nature of Caroline, so she is not fazed or affected by her tone. She picks a chair on Caroline's left, one facing the open door of the room. Booth has found Hodgins and they arrive a minute or two later. Booth closes the door. Both men sit opposite Brennan._

CAROLINE

I called you all up here because we have finally been granted a court date for the prosecution of Ms. Heather Taffett, or The Gravedigger as you people so affectionately call her.

_Booth immediately looks to Brennan to gauge her reaction. Brennan gives no hint of any kind of emotional response. She appears to simply be waiting for Caroline to continue. She is unaware of the look she received from Booth. At the same time, Hodgins' face has drained of some of its color. He has his hands tightly clasped under the table and is gazing forward with no object in focus._

CAROLINE

Now, each of you were victims of Ms. Taffett, and as a result will be called to testify against her. No surprises there. So I want you to start preparing for this as the trial is set to begin next week. Are there any questions?

_Booth, now noticing Hodgins anxiety and Brennan's undeterred focus, attempts to lighten the mood._

BOOTH

No questions here. Should be a slam dunk case. Open and shut. No way this one's getting away with it!

CAROLINE

Cherie, shut your mouth. This is far more serious than you know. While Ms. Taffett is obviously guilty, she's got family money and that money has bought her one of the best defense attorneys in the country. And we've all seen how a good defense attorney can make the guiltiest criminals come out smelling like roses.

BRENNAN

I've got rose scented perfume that I'd be more than happy to wear during the trial if you think that would help our side.

_Booth knows Brennan is being too literal, and gives her a look. Caroline looks at her with a flabbergasted stare._

CAROLINE

Is she serious?

BRENNAN

What?

BOOTH

It's a figure of speech, Bones.

BRENNAN

Oh, so you're not really saying they smell like the flower?

BOOTH

No.

_Brennan nods in acknowledgment to Booth of this new concept she's learned. Booth chuckles a little as he finds himself still surprised at how such a smart, beautiful woman can be so dense at some things. _

CAROLINE

Booth, you can go now. I need to speak with Dr. Brennan and Dr Hodgins alone.

_Booth starts to speak up about not wanting to leave, but the look from Caroline tells him she means business. He glances back to Brennan to see if she's ok with this. Brennan gives a slight nod to Booth and without a word in response she knows he'll wait for her downstairs. Booth exits. Both Hodgins and Brennan look back to Caroline._

CAROLINE

Now, we need to talk. It's come to my attention that the defense is going to try to use some of the evidence against us.

BRENNAN

I don't understand. How is that even possible?

_As she says this, Hodgins realizes what is happening and where Caroline is going with this._

HODGINS

It's the letters, isn't it?

_Caroline is nodding yes, while Brennan looks at Hodgins. We can tell she doesn't understand the significance yet._

BRENNAN

I still don't understand?

CAROLINE

The prosecution is going to try to discount your testimony by showing that you can't respond rationally and he'll use the letters to prove it.

BRENNAN

We wrote those letters right before we set the bomb off in the car. Anthropologically speaking, most cultures find a way of making one last communication with others before they die. Just because we wrote a letter doesn't mean we aren't rational. Plus, I am very good at compartmentalizing.

CAROLINE

The jury doesn't care about compartmentalizing, Cherie. We need them to see that despite your situation and what you went through, you can still look at the case objectively.

_Hodgins has remained silent through this. He knows he gets emotional when it comes to this case, and the issue of the letter makes him even more nervous._

CAROLINE

Think about it, Cherie. Your letter is going to be read aloud to everyone in that courtroom.

_It's now clear that Brennan hadn't realized this and we can see that this affects her deeply. Neither she, nor Hodgins, has ever shared with anyone what they wrote on the pages torn from her book. Both sit there unsure of what to say. Caroline views them both and knows this is going to be difficult and imagines that it will be difficult for those to whom the letters were written and she's pretty sure she knows who they are._

CAROLINE

Take some time and think about this. They are locked up with the rest of the evidence, but if you need copies of the letters, let me know and I'll have them sent over. I want you to be mentally prepared to deal with this in front of the jury. I'll see you next Wednesday, bright and early.

_At this, Caroline gets up and leaves the room. Brennan follows soon after, but Hodgins stays in his seat looking lost. As Brennan goes downstairs to her office, we find Booth pacing in Angela's office and Angela sitting on her couch, chewing at her nails. Both Booth and Angela know that something is up and are concerned for the ones they love. Angela looks up and sees Brennan heading into her office. She tells Booth who immediately leaves to go to her. Angela stands up and heads for the stairs to go find Hodgins. Booth enters Brennan's office and finds her fiddling with paperwork on her desk. She appears distracted._

BOOTH

So, what did Caroline want?

BRENNAN

She told us to be prepared for our letters to be read in front of the jury.

_Booth stares at her confused._

BOOTH

What are you talking about, Bones? What letters?

BRENNAN

When Hodgins and I thought we were going to die, he wanted to write a letter to Angela and suggested I write one too, so we tore pages out of my book and wrote something. When we were rescued, the letters were turned over as evidence.

_Booth stares at her as she tells him this. He's surprised because he's never heard either of them mention writing a letter. His eyes fill with compassion for her as he realizes that she will have to relive this memory. At the same time he burns with anger towards the gravedigger and all that she put his partner through. He would do anything to spare her the pain. Anything to comfort her. _

BOOTH

Bones, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?

BRENNAN

I didn't know how, so I just ignored it.

_Her voice catches a little and Booth notices. He walks over to her and lifts her chin with his finger. They lose themselves for a moment in each other's eyes. Brennan becomes self conscious and looks away. Without taking his eyes off of her, he takes his hand and gently brings her face back to meet his._

BOOTH

I hate that she did this to you.

BRENNAN

I know.

BOOTH

I wish I could have saved you from this.

BRENNAN

You did. You rescued us just like I told Hodgins you would. I would be dead if you hadn't run the moment you saw the smoke plume come out of the ground.

BOOTH

No, Bones. I wish I could save you from reliving this now.

_Booth and Brennan continue to stand together getting closer to one another with each statement. Both wanting to hold each other but being too shy to initiate it. Finally one breaks._

BRENNAN

Can I have one of those guy hugs?

_Before she can finish the question, Booth has pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his chest. He leans into her with his head resting in her hair. His strong arms make her feel safe and for a moment, she loses herself. He can feel her heave slightly and his shirt dampen from a few stray tears. He whispers to her that it will be ok. They continue to stand there appreciative of the hug that they both know is more than just a guy hug. _

A/N - Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your favorites. You all are amazing, I appreciate the support. This story is going to focus more on the B/B side, but there will be slight scenes with Hodgela sprinkled throughout.**

Chapter 2

_While the scene is unfolding downstairs between Booth and Brennan, we now find ourselves upstairs in the conference room. Hodgins hasn't moved from his seat. Angela has quietly walked up the stairs to join him. She pulls out a chair and sits next to him. She finds his hands on the desk, still clamped together. She gently puts her hand on top of his._

ANGELA

It's going to be ok, Hodgins. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together.

_Hodgins turns to look at Angela. We can see that he's at the end of his rope. He feels so helpless. All the memories of being trapped in that car, of being unable to sleep after his rescue have come flooding back into focus. When he was working to save Booth from the Gravedigger, he'd been able to sideline his fears for the sake of finding his friend, but now that there would be a trial, he felt trapped all over again._

HODGINS

I don't know if I can go through this again.

_Angela stays focused on Hodgins and patiently waits for him to continue. As Hodgins continues speaking, his voice gets faster and faster, evidence of his fears._

HODGINS

Angie, there is something I've never told you. I thought Dr. Brennan and I were goners. I was sitting there in the back seat of the car, in so much pain, and so upset that I had never told you I loved you. Things had been weird between us and I realized that I might die without you ever knowing how I felt about you. So I tore some paper out of Dr. Brennan's book and wrote a goodbye letter to you. In all the chaos that ensued during our rescue, the letter was turned over as evidence and now Caroline thinks the defense is going to use them against us during the trial.

_Just like Booth had been, Angela is rocked by this information. Hodgins had told her he loved her after he was pulled out, but she couldn't help but wonder what he had written to her in that note. But putting her curiosity aside, she knew that Hodgins was going to need all the support from her she could give. She turns her chair to face him and turns his to face her. With a compassion-filled smile on her face she interlocks their hands._

ANGELA

Honey, here's what we are going to do. We are going to take the rest of tonight and forget all about the Gravedigger and this letter. We are going to go back to your place and dim the lights and turn on some music. Then I am going to make love to you all night. Then tomorrow, we can face this thing together.

_This appears to settle Hodgins some. He looks up at Angela and nods in agreement of her plan. Angela takes his hand and leads him out of the conference room. They head down the stairs. Angela stops by her office to grab her purse, and then they leave the lab._

_Booth and Brennan break from their hug to see them depart. Both Booth and Brennan are now a little self conscious. They separate a little and then we see Brennan walk over to her desk to get a Kleenex. We think she is getting it to wipe her slighty wet cheeks, but without wiping them dry, she comes back to Booth. She is attempting to dry his shirt a little bit._

BRENNAN

I'm really sorry about getting your shirt wet like that. I don't normally have that kind of response. I'm usually very good at looking at a situation purely scientifically.

_Booth smiles at this and lets out a small laugh, partly to ease the tension, but partly to show that he's not surprised she is trying to rationalize her way through this. He takes the Kleenex from her hand and tosses it into the nearby trashcan._

BOOTH

Don't worry about it, Bones. It's a very human thing to get emotional some times. Especially after all you've gone through.

BRENNAN

I know that's true, but I expect more from myself. I mean look at you. You were kidnapped by the Gravedigger too. You even conjured up a ghost to help you escape. Yet here you stand, only concerned about me. I don't understand you. If anything, I would expect the opposite reactions between the two of us. You should be acting more like Hodgins while I remain unaffected.

_Booth pauses for a moment and considers her argument. He does wonder why this doesn't bother him as much. He decides it's due to a combination of his Ranger experience and the need to protect her._

BOOTH

Bones, I've seen a lot of crazy things in my time. You know from seeing my scars that I've been tortured before. I've just learned how to deal with bad situations, that's all. Just because I don't act like Hodgins doesn't mean this isn't still hard for me. The ghost that helped me made me realize some things that would be left undone if I didn't make it.

_Bones wonders what he could mean by this, but quickly tells herself that it must have something to do with his son._

BRENNAN

I'm sure Parker would have been fine. I see you tell him all the time how much you love him, and Rebecca would make sure that you were always remembered.

_Booth sees that his earlier comment was too subtle for Brennan to grasp. Rather than trying to clarify for her now , that it was really about his feelings for her, he decides to wait. His thoughts are then side-tracked by the sound of Brennan's stomach growling. It was getting late and he knew she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He aimed to fix that._

BOOTH

Hey, you must be hungry. How about closing up shop and we'll go grab a bite to eat at the diner. I could really go for a burger about now.

BRENNAN

You know, you shouldn't eat so much red meat. You should try getting grilled chicken sometimes.

_Booth rolls his eyes at her. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he ushers her over to her chair. While they continue to bicker about what he eats, he takes her coat and helps her put it on. He then leads her to her door and shuts off the lights. As they leave the Jeffersonian and walk to his vehicle, we hear Brennan telling him about death rates of other cultures that thrive on the consumption of red meat. Booth lets her talk because he knows this helps get her mind off the events of the day. They reach his SUV, and he opens the door for her. After closing it, he smiles to himself as he rounds the corner to his side. He's grateful that the Gravedigger was unsuccessful at both attempts and that he gets to have dinner once again with his Bones._

_The ride to the diner is quiet as Brennan has finally stopped hounding Booth about what he eats. It is not an uncomfortable silence though because both Booth and Brennan are satisfied to just be in the other's company. Thoughts of the Gravedigger are pushed aside as they look forward to getting something to eat._

_We next find Brennan and Booth sitting at their regular table at the diner. Booth has already ordered a burger, fries, and a cold soda. Brennan is still looking over the menu._

BOOTH

Having trouble deciding tonight?

BRENNAN

I always get a salad, and I was contemplating whether I wanted to do that again, or try something new.

BOOTH

Someone recently told me that grilled chicken is a good choice.

_Booth has a silly grin on his face as he says this. Brennan looks up at him and lets out a soft chuckle. She then returns her gaze to her menu. Off-handedly she speaks._

BRENNAN

You know you are right! Must be a pretty smart person to have told you that.

BOOTH

Well, I won't deny that she's smart, but I find her to be very pretty too.

_We see Brennan stop short for a moment. She keeps her focus on the menu, but Booth has noticed the change in her demeanor. This pleases him because he was hoping to catch her off guard. Finally, she lifts her head to meet his eyes. He sees a sparkle in them._

BRENNAN

When the waitress comes back, please order me a cheeseburger and a chocolate milk shake.

_Before giving Booth a chance to respond, she gets up and walks to the restroom. She knows she has now caught him off guard and she smiles as she continues walking. Meanwhile, we see Booth sitting at the table with a look of shock on his face. Slowly that look changes to a smirk and he hopes she hurries back because he's missing her already._

_After dinner is over, they split the tab like always and head out to Booth's car. We see that it has started raining. It's a heavy rain. Booth motions for Brennan to wait under the awning while he goes and pulls the car around to pick her up. Brennan doesn't go for this and decides to run to the car too. He sees her and they start to race, both with big grins on their face. Brennan reaches the car first, but Booth doesn't push the unlock button for her. She starts to whine, but he just smiles and finally opens the door himself once he gets there. Now shivering, both are inside the vehicle trying to adjust the heat to warm up. Their hands touch as they both reach for the same button. It's a momentary touch, but they both turn and look at each other. Finally after a long stare, Booth breaks and looks away._

BOOTH

I can't believe how much rain we are getting. Good thing this thing warms up fast.

BRENNAN

Yes, it does seem to be getting warmer in here.

_They both know she's not talking about the vehicle's heater._

BOOTH

Listen, I'm sorry for making you wait in the rain.

BRENNAN

Yeah, you made me look like a dead feline.

BOOTH

Drowned cat, Bones. You looked like a drowned cat.

_They arrive outside Brennan's apartment. Before she can stop him, we see Booth jump out of the vehicle to walk her to her door._

BRENNAN

You didn't have to do that. It's raining, and I'm perfectly capable of walking myself to my door.

_Booth smiles as he knows how important it is for her to feel independent. They arrive at her door. There is a small overhang that they move to stand under. For the most part, it keeps them out of the rain._

BRENNAN

Well thank you, even though you didn't need to do that.

BOOTH

You're welcome.

_Brennan turns around to unlock her door. As she does so, Booth leans in to her. With his face next to hers, he whispers good night and kisses her cheek. Lost in the moment, she stands there unable to move. Booth breathes deeply and walks back to his car. Finally, regaining her composure, Brennan glances at Booth as he walks away and then lets herself into her apartment._

_A short time later, we see Booth sitting on the couch in his apartment. He feels satisfied that he distracted Brennan from the upcoming trial, but he knows it was only momentary. His mind returns to thoughts of the letter she wrote. He didn't want her to have to relive those memories, but he couldn't help but wonder what she wrote and if she could have possibly written it to him._

_At the same time, we find Brennan sitting at her kitchen table. In front of her is a box. We discover that this is a box of meaningful items because as she opens it we see her mother's belt buckle and the dolphin that her father left at her mother's grave. She pushes those items aside and we see her take out a folded piece of paper. As she opens it, we realize that sometime after she was rescued, she had gotten a copy of her letter and had packed it away with all the things she held most dear. She reads it silently to herself. As she comes to the end, a single tear streaks down her face._

BRENNAN

Maybe it's finally time to share this with Booth, before he has to hear it in front of everyone. He deserves to hear it from me, so that I can explain that these feelings I had for him, these feelings that I wrote about, were just a reaction to my impending death.

_Even as she says this, she knows deep down that even if the feelings weren't real then, they are certainly real now. But she doesn't want to ruin what they already have, so she's determined to help Booth see that this was just a chemical reaction as a result of diminished oxygen supply. She's sure she can make him see the technicality of it._

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you for the continued reviews. They mean a lot to me as a first time writer. Hopefully this next chapter won't disappoint. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_It's been 2 days since Booth dropped Brennan off in the rain. Both have been side-tracked with weekend activities that neither has had much time to think about the gravedigger or the letter. Booth and Brennan have a session this morning with Dr. Sweets. Booth has arrived at Brennan's to pick her up. We find him pacing in her living room. Brennan is still getting ready, putting the last touches on her makeup. Booth is worried that they are going to be late for their appointment._

BOOTH

Bones, come on, we gotta go.

BRENNAN

I'm almost done. I just need to put my necklace on and grab a couple of things. Why are you in such a hurry? You hate these sessions with Sweets.

BOOTH

I know. I just want to get it over with.

_As Booth is still pacing, we see him stop. He has spotted something on the edge of her kitchen table. He approaches it to get a better look. As he looks down, he sees that it is a well-worn box. Peeking over his shoulder to make sure she is still out of sight, he leans his hand down and lifts the lid to the box. He's surprised to find the mementos from her mother. He knows Brennan can be sentimental at times, when she lets her guard down, but it still surprises him that she has set these things aside for safekeeping. He gently moves the belt buckle and dolphin to the side. The only other item in the box is a newspaper clipping of her father's acquittal. _

BRENNAN

That box is the only thing I took with me when I entered the foster system.

_Booth jumps. He didn't hear her approach behind him and he is self conscious about being caught looking at her special things._

BRENNAN

I keep all my most prized possessions in that box.

BOOTH

Sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to pry, it just caught my attention. It seemed so out of character for the rest of your apartment that I wondered what it was.

BRENNAN

I got it out that night you dropped me off. I had put a copy of the letter I wrote while I was buried alive into it.

_This peaks Booth's attention even more. He doesn't want to press her, but he's hoping she will elaborate more. Meanwhile, Brennan is trying to decide if she should just let him read the letter now. There is a long pause where they both get lost looking at each other. Booth presses on tentatively._

BOOTH

I didn't realize you had a copy. I assumed it was locked up with the rest of the evidence.

BRENNAN

I petitioned for a copy of it a few weeks after the incident. Someone was nice enough to make a copy for me.

_At this, both start to speak at the same time. Smiling at each other,they each motion for the other to go ahead. Another long pause. Finally, Brennan continues, somewhat abruptly as she is now very uncomfortable about what she's going to say._

BRENNAN

I want you to read the letter.

BOOTH

…ok…

BRENNAN

I know it's silly, but I don't want you to hear it for the first time in court. I want to be able to explain it first.

BOOTH

…ok…

BRENNAN

You see, I didn't see the need to write a letter. What good would it be for someone to get a letter from me if I'm dead? But Hodgins seemed to feel so relieved after writing his. And there was such a lack of oxygen in the car, and I just wasn't thinking clearly. And I knew once I was done writing the letter that we were going to set the bomb off. So, you see, I just wasn't myself.

_She's rambling and speaking faster and more flustered as she goes. She can't bear for Booth to think of her as someone prone to emotional upheaval. She wants him to think of her as calm and collected no matter the situation. She hopes she's said enough though, so that he will realize that she wasn't herself when she wrote it._

_Booth feels overwhelmed. Brennan is standing there obviously flustered. He wants to find a way to help her calm down. He can see that this is bothering her greatly. He hates what this situation has done to her. Yet, he really wants to read the letter, and the more she speaks, the more curious he becomes. What could she possibly be so embarrassed about?_

BOOTH

Bones, it's ok. I'm sure you only did what you knew how to do when you were buried in that car. Your mind can play tricks on you when under that much stress. Are you sure you want me to read it?

BRENNAN

Yes. Maybe you should read it before we go see Sweets. In fact, I'll drive and you can read it while we go.

_She hopes Booth will take her up on this offer. She knows he's really more comfortable when he's driving, but she thinks this will be enough of a distraction for her while he reads the letter. _

_Booth can see the look of anticipation on Brennan's face. He can tell that this is important to her and that he shouldn't tease her about driving. He thinks this might be just the distraction she needs while he reads the letter._

BOOTH

Ok, you can drive. Are you ready to go now?

BRENNAN

Yes.

_Booth takes the keys out of his pocket. He holds them out for her to take. As she does so, he absent-mindedly grabs her purse for her off the couch. Handing it to her, he walks up to her door and opens it for her. Putting his hand on her back, he walks with her out of her apartment and down to the car. Neither of them really notice this physical connection, but instinctively settle in to one another as they go. _

_Once inside the car, Brennan takes her purse and fishes out the letter from the side pocket. Handing it to Booth, she looks at him briefly with slight fear in her eyes. Then she sets her eyes forward as she starts the car and pulls out, heading to their appointment with Sweets. Booth sees the fear in her and wishes he could set her mind at ease. As he takes the letter from her, he looks deep into her eyes and with a smile conveys that her letter is safe with him. He would never hurt her._

_As she drives, he reads the letter. She wonders at him taking so long, not knowing that he has reread it three times. Booth is unsure how to respond. To any other viewer, this letter would seem basic and unemotional, but he knows her inside and out. This had been hard for her to write thus making it all the more tender and real. He's surprised by some of what she wrote because he didn't think she ever felt like that. He knew that he had those feelings, and struggled with them daily, but didn't realize the depth of hers. And for it to come out so early in their partnership made him sit there and wonder if there had been other signs that he had missed along the way. But, he wants to make her feel safe and he knows that she's not ready to discuss these feelings. And she's already tried to rationalize them away. _

BOOTH

I didn't expect that you'd choose me to write to out of all of your friends. Thank you.

BRENNAN

Well, I knew that Hodgins was writing to Angela and I wasn't very close to Dad or Russ, so that just left you.

_Immediately after saying that, she regrets it. She doesn't want Booth to think that he was just an afterthought, but she really wants to downplay the emotion of it. Booth is not offended. He knows she's unsteady when it comes to talking about feelings and emotions._

_Booth takes the letter and folds it back up. He reaches down to put it back into her purse. Putting aside his normal hesitancy, he sees Brennan's right hand resting on her lap. He reaches over to her and takes her hand in his. He gives her a slight squeeze. She briefly looks down at his hand. She considers pulling it back, but doesn't. She looks questioningly into his eyes._

BOOTH

Even if I were at the very bottom of your list, I would be touched to receive a letter from you. I'm just grateful that you were alive to share it with me yourself. I'm really sorry that you have to relive this again.

BRENNAN

Well, I was just afraid you'd get the wrong idea. Like I said, there was a lack of oxygen and I just don't know how to put my own personal thoughts on paper very well.

BOOTH

I know. It's ok. You did good.

_Both sit there reflectively for the rest of the ride to Sweets' office. Brennan knows that the feelings she expressed in that letter were true, but she can't bring herself to admit it yet. Even though she knows Booth flirts with her, she doesn't know how he really feels about her. She just knows that they make great partners and she doesn't want to lose that._

_At the same time, Booth is feeling elated yet reserved. Now he knows that his feelings are shared with this incredible woman. He doesn't want to scare her away though. So for now, he'll have to stifle his own feelings in order to be there for his partner. He knows, once this letter becomes public, that she'll have more to deal with than just how it relates to the trial. Once that letter is read, their partnership will be changed forever. _

BRENNAN

Booth….Booth, we're here.

_Booth comes out of his reflection and looks over to her. The sun is shining through the window bringing out the red highlights her in hair. He takes it in for just a moment._

BOOTH

Guess we'd better get inside before Sweets gives us another lecture on how his time is just as important as ours.

_Brennan noticed Booth's gaze upon her. For a moment, she felt a blush rise on her face. She smiles back at him._

BRENNAN

We could be a little late, just this once.

BOOTH

Yeah!

_With his characteristic silly grin on his face, he hops out of the car and rounds it before Brennan has a chance to grab her purse. He opens the door for her and holds out his hand for her. With a slight pause, she begins to smile and takes his hand in return. Stepping out of the car, she turns to close the door. Turning back around she sees him holding his arm out for her, she slips her arm inside his and they head for the office. As they continue to walk, Booth reaches his other hand over to rest on hers. And for the first time, neither of them feels self conscious. Booth looks over to Brennan and sees a happy glow about her. She feels safe and happy to be arm in arm with him. _

_Unknown to Booth and Brennan, Sweets happens to be looking out his window while waiting for his tardy couple. He sees this exchange and smiles a knowing smile. _

SWEETS

Maybe, just maybe, we are finally starting to get somewhere!

**A/N : Don't worry, we will find out what the letter says. It's just not quite the right time yet. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The session with Sweets was a little harder for me to envision than the rest has been. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

_Still with a smile on his face, Sweets steps away from the window. He wonders what prompted this unusual display of affection between the two partners. They are typically very adamant that they are nothing more than partners. He sees through this disguise, just like the rest of the squints, and can't believe that they actually believe it themselves. Sweets is very interested to see how today's session goes and if they show him any indication of what he saw in the parking lot. As he's thinking about this latest development, his office door opens. He turns around and sees Booth push the door open for Brennan and watches as he follows her inside. Sweets motions for them to sit down and he goes to his chair as well. _

_As Booth and Brennan sit down together on the couch, we can see that Booth is very distracted. Brennan is all business and ready to start the session, but Booth's mind is still on the content of her letter and the remembrance of her touch as they had walked into the building. Taking all this in, Sweets smiles again because it reinforces what he learned from Dr. Wyatt a few months ago. _

SWEETS

So, Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, how are things going today?

BRENNAN

Fine.

BOOTH

Fine.

_Realizing he's going to have to motivate the discussion a little more, Sweets continues._

SWEETS

So, maybe we should talk about the trial starting tomorrow and how each of you is dealing with that.

BRENNAN

Oh, I'm handling it just fine. We have all the evidence lined up and ready to present. I don't foresee any problems.

_She says this with a mood of indifference. She's determined to go into this trial without all the emotions she's been experiencing lately. When she said this however, Booth turned and looked at her with disbelief. He wonders if she can really maintain her stoicism in light of all that will be revealed. Sweets catches Booth's glance. Clearing his throat, he continues._

SWEETS

Well, that's fine Dr. Brennan. I had thought this might be difficult for you given your history with the perpetrator. I…

_Brennan interrupts_

BRENNAN

No, I'm looking at this just like any other case. My personal experience with this defendant is a mere side issue. I don't see why that should matter.

_At this, both Sweets and Booth look at each other. They both understand how this view of Brennan's is naïve at best. Booth, more so than Sweets, knows that this trial is going to shake up Brennan's life in a way she may not be prepared for. A frustrated Booth, stands up and walks over to the window. Sweets notices his frustration and turns his eyes back to Brennan. Still facing the window, Booth breaks in._

BOOTH

Bones…come on!

BRENNAN

What?

BOOTH

You're not a little worried about what's going to happen given the release of certain evidence in court?

_Sweets jerks his head to look at Booth after this last comment. Obviously confused, Sweets breaks in._

SWEETS

What evidence?

BRENNAN

It's nothing.

_With compassion in his eyes, Booth turns and looks at Brennan directly. With a pleading look…._

BOOTH

Bones….

_Brennan can sense Booth's protectiveness, but it bothers her. She's starting to feel self-conscious as both men are staring at her._

BRENNAN

What? It's just a letter. It's no big deal.

SWEETS

Letter? What letter? I don't remember seeing anything about a letter on the list of evidence.

BRENNAN

Caroline told us last week that the letters Hodgins and I wrote while we were buried alive were going to be read in court during the trial.

SWEETS

You're saying that you wrote a letter while you were in that car? Was it a goodbye letter?

BOOTH

Sweets!

_Brennan is ignoring Booth by this point. She's trying to think of a way to make Sweets realize that it was more Hodgins doing than hers and that she was just trying to make him feel better by writing one of her own. And she wants to make sure he understands that she wasn't herself._

BRENNAN

Well it was Hodgins idea, really. I really didn't see the point of it, but didn't want him to feel silly for writing one to Angela. So, yes, I wrote one too. But it didn't mean anything. We were running out of oxygen and about to set off a bomb.

_Sweets has noticed her increased agitation as she retells the story. Booth has as well, and doesn't want Sweets to continue. He clears his throat to get Sweets attention, but he fails._

SWEETS

I see. May I ask who you wrote the letter to?

BOOTH

Sweets!

BRENNAN

I wrote it to Booth.

_At that, we see Sweets do a mental high five and a big grin spreads across his face. Booth drops his head knowing this is the start of what will only heighten when the letter is read in court. An over eager Sweets wonder if he can get a peek at the letter before the trial._

SWEETS

Can I read it?

BOOTH

No!

SWEETS

I believe I asked Dr. Brennan.

_Not understanding why Sweets seems so curious, she pauses for a moment, then consents._

BOOTH

Bones….

BRENNAN

He might as well read it now. He's going to hear it in court anyway. Besides it's just a letter between partners.

_As she says this, Brennan and Booth look to one another. They both know that this letter is more than that, but they try to pretend with each other that Brennan is right. Booth takes a few steps and sits back down next to her. For this moment, Sweets is invisible to them both. Booth briefly touches her hand and gives it a little squeeze of support. If this is what she wants to do, he's determined to be there for her and protect her. Brennan quickly squeezes back and their hands separate once again. Had Sweets not been staring so carefully at this exchange, he would never have noticed this intimate gesture between the two partners. He wonders to himself what he will find when he reads the letter. _

_Brennan reaches down to her purse and pulls the letter from where Booth had placed it. She hands it to Sweets. With a nervous face, she looks to Booth who softly smiles at her. Noticing that Sweets is now reading the letter, he takes a moment to put his arm around the backside of the couch, hoping for a little closeness with Brennan. Subconsciously or not, Brennan eases back into her seat a bit and her back rests against Booth's arm. Both feel a shiver go through their bodies at this connection and instinctively turn to one another. With unspoken words, we see that another level of understanding between them has occurred. Both are quickly brought back to the present and Booth pulls his arm back down to his side._

SWEETS

Whoa. This is heavy.

BRENNAN

What? No, it's just a simple letter.

_Booth looks to Sweets imploring him not to continue._

SWEETS

Listen, I know you put no stake in psychology, but this is, this is raw emotion at its best. This shows what I've been trying to tell you all along, that you and Booth….

BOOTH

Sweets, it's just a letter.

SWEETS

No, I disagree. I think this shows the true foundation of what you two have together.

_Brennan is getting nervous again. Booth knows Sweets is right. _

BRENNAN

Well, you'll have to forgive me if I don't put credence into your insights Dr. Sweets. After all, psychology is a soft science and your thoughts on this are based solely on illogical wishes on your part. I'm sure you'll see, when this letter is read in court, that everyone will agree that this was just a simple letter written during a time of altered behavior, and nothing more.

_And with that, Brennan promptly stands up and leaves the office. She is finding that her emotional side is getting too strong and she doesn't want to act irrationally. She heads to the elevator and pushes the down arrow. _

_Meanwhile, Booth turns to Sweets and we find him as serious as we've ever seen him._

BOOTH

You and I both know what this letter means. Don't you know you can't push her like that? She has to come to that admission on her own. This whole stupid trial is going to put that letter out for everyone to hear. And I've got to make sure it doesn't break her in the process.

_Without giving Sweets a chance to respond, Booth heads out of the office in search for Brennan. As he rounds the corner, he sees her in the elevator as the doors are closing. Not wanting to wait for another elevator, Booth heads for the stairs and bounds down them in an effort to meet her when she gets off on the first floor. When he exits the stairwell, he sees her heading out the door to the car. He calls after her, but she keeps walking._

_Upstairs, still in his office, Sweets heads back over to the window. He sees Brennan walking swiftly to the car and then sees Booth running after her. Booth reaches her and turns her around. He leans into her and appears to whisper something in her ear. Brennan nods and they turn and continue towards the car. In so doing, they are now blocked by trees and Sweets has lost visual contact with the partners. Disappointed that he won't see the rest of their interaction he decides to go back to his desk to write up a summary of their session. It reads:_

_Booth's attention to Brennan's needs was very evident today. It's clear that he feels very protective of her. While this is nothing new to me, I was stunned to read a letter Brennan wrote to Booth more than two years ago. She claims the letter was a simple goodbye note to her partner, but I for one can see the implications of what she wrote. She clearly has deep feelings for her partner and I can only surmise that those feelings have continued to develop in the time since the letter was written. I wouldn't be surprised if the public reading of this letter completely changes the boundaries of their current relationship. It's about time!_

**A/N: Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Booth makes his way out of the stairwell only to find Brennan already heading out of the building to the car. She's walking swifter than normal and doesn't hear him call out to her. Booth exits the building and continues to call after her. Racing towards her, he finally catches up to her._

BOOTH

Bones! Stop already.

_Brennan finally stops. Booth approaches her, her back still to him. He gently reaches out, places his hand on her elbow and turns her around to face him. _

BOOTH

Hey, don't listen to the kid. What does he know anyway?

BRENNAN

Is everyone else going to react like that when they hear the letter in court?

_Booth ponders how to respond to her question. He pauses, and then a thought comes into his head. _

BOOTH

What do you say we go for a little drive?

_Leaning in to her, he continues with a sly grin on his face._

BOOTH

I might even let you drive on the way back.

_Brennan looks up. She knows she could use a distraction and she always feels so calm when they go driving together. She nods in agreement and they walk to the car. _

BRENNAN

Where are we going?

BOOTH

You'll see. Do you want to grab something to eat on the way?

_Not wanting to use up a lot of time, they stop at a convenience store. While Booth fills up the car with gas, Brennan goes in and grabs some food and a couple of drinks. As they get back in the car, Brennan hands Booth his sandwich. It's chicken salad. _

BOOTH

I hate chicken salad.

BRENNAN

I know, but it's all they had.

BOOTH

Didn't they have some snack cakes or something?

BRENNAN

I don't know. I don't ever look for that kind of thing.

_Booth sighs and decides he'll just have to make do. He's hungry and doesn't want to have to stop again. They continue on for awhile in silence. Each of them lost in their own thoughts about the last few days and what's to come. After about a half an hour, Brennan breaks the silence._

BRENNAN

You never answered my question.

BOOTH

What question?

BRENNAN

About how everyone is going to react to the letter. Will they all be like Sweets?

_Booth sighs._

BOOTH

Not everyone, but most people will be.

_Seeing her head fall to her chest, he quickly continues._

BOOTH

It's just not a side of you that most people get to see.

BRENNAN

What do you mean?

BOOTH

You are vulnerable in that letter. Normally you are so in control of everything, but for a moment, you let that go and a more raw, impassioned side of you shows.

BRENNAN

So everyone's going to think less of me then….

_Booth tries to think of a way he can help her understand._

BOOTH

It's like when a bunch of guys get together and watch sports. Regardless of what they do out in the world, they come together in this common setting and let it all hang out. No one cares about how they smell, or what they say. They are completely raw during that game.

BRENNAN

So you are saying that what I express in the letter is like a guy passing gas amongst his friends?

BOOTH

No. What I'm saying is that during that time you were trapped in the car, all the importance of what you do for a living, your status in the world, was forgotten. And that allowed the real you to come out. You were able to write what was on your heart at that moment.

BRENNAN

Now that, I understand. I don't know why you always try to use sports analogies with me. They make no sense.

_Booth looks over at Brennan and starts to laugh. She looks back at him and smiles._

BRENNAN

Thanks, Booth.

BOOTH

Hey, that's what partners are for.

_During their conversation, Brennan had quit paying attention to where they were driving. As she turns back to face the road, she turns just in time to see them crossing into Virginia. Dusk has settled and she can't help but wonder where they'll be going in the dark. Booth exits the highway and turns onto a two lane road. While this seems slightly familiar to her, she can't quite place it. After about five more miles, Booth makes another turn onto a gravel road. Not saying anything, Brennan has finally figured out where they are going, but she is a bit curious as to why. _

_At the end of the road, they come to a guarded fence. Booth pulls up to the gate. Pulling out his badge, he shows it to the guardsman._

GUARDSMAN

Good evening, Agent Booth. Nice to see you again. It's been a little while since you were here last.

BOOTH

Yeah. Ok if we go in?

GUARDSMAN

Sure. You remember the way?

BOOTH

Yep. Thanks.

_And with that, the guard opened the fence and Booth drove in. There were a few utility lights here and there, but other than that, it was pretty dark and secluded. All the workers, except for the midnight security had already headed home. Booth drove a little farther and then parked the SUV. Not saying a word to Brennan, he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He walked for a bit and then stopped. Brennan watched him for a few moments and then exited the car to join him. We find them standing at the edge of a rock quarry. The same rock quarry where Brennan and Hodgens had been buried. As she comes up behind him, she joins him along the edge and they both stand there, together, in silence. Brennan can't help but wonder why they are here._

BOOTH

This is where we were standing. We never really got to talk about this afterwards, but this is where we were standing. Hoping and praying that we had gotten the clue right and that we had gotten here in time. We were waiting for a helicopter to come that was going to scan the pit for heat signatures.

_As he's saying this, he's staring off into the distance ahead of him. Possibly to the other side of the quarry, or where he figures it might be in the dark. Brennan is very quiet. She's staring at him as he speaks, barely even blinking. She feels an urge to take his hand in hers, but she doesn't want to break his train of thought._

BOOTH

I felt so helpless. I just kept scanning the quarry looking for some kind of evidence of disturbed earth, but it was too big of a space. We were all here, just waiting. I kept pacing back and forth not willing to accept that you were gone.

BRENNAN

Then you saw the puff of smoke.

_With that, Booth turned to her, and inched a bit closer to her._

BOOTH

Yes.

BRENNAN

And you ran as fast as you could down the side of the quarry.

BOOTH

How did you….

BRENNAN

Angela told me. She said that all of a sudden you were running down the side of the mountain as fast as you could. Apparently you were the only one looking in the right direction when the smoke came out. She said they didn't know what you were doing until they saw you heading for a certain spot and you stopped and started digging.

BOOTH

I had to get you out of there.

BRENNAN

I knew you'd find me.

_The two partners continue to inch toward one another. By now their toes are touching and their faces are close enough that they can feel each other's warm breath on their cheeks. Booth reaches his hand up and places it on the back of Brennan's neck. He begins to bring her lips the rest of the distance to his. Right as they are about to kiss, they are suddenly hit with a huge flood light. They step apart and shielding their eyes, they turn towards the light. _

GUARDSMAN

Oh, I'm sorry, Agent Booth. We found your car back there and thought maybe you'd gotten lost out here in the dark.

_Booth and Brennan both feel a little self conscious and almost juvenile at being found in this position._

BOOTH

No, not lost, but I think we'll be on our way now.

_Finally shutting off the flood light, the guardsman and Booth exchange nods. The guardsman turns his truck around and heads back out towards the gate._

_Booth and Brennan look back to one another. Both disappointed that they were interrupted, but feeling awkward now. They head back to the car. Giving no trouble to Booth about wanting to drive home, she allows Booth to open her door for her and then he heads around to his side. Waving at the guardsman when they exit the quarry, they begin the journey back home. For all intents and purposes, the drive back is silent. Both are thinking about how close they came to sharing a real kiss and what that would mean for their partnership. _

_Booth pulls up outside of Brennan's apartment building. While this much silence between other people would continue to make things awkward, the opposite is true for these two. It seems to heighten their connectivity and desire to be together._

BOOTH

I'll walk you up.

BRENNAN

Ok.

_Booth gets Brennan's bags out of the back and she opens the door to her building for him. They head to the elevator. As they step into the elevator, Brennan makes a move and takes Booth's free hand in hers. She says nothing and continues to stare forward. Booth looks down at her hand and raising his head back up, he too stares forward and smiles. _

_When the elevator reaches her floor, they exit and head for her apartment. Unlocking her door, Brennan steps inside and begins to take off her jacket. Booth comes in and places her bags next to the door. _

BOOTH

Well, I'd better be heading out.

BRENNAN

You don't have to go so soon.

BOOTH

I know, but we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and you need to get some sleep.

_Brennan smiles, appreciative of his concern for her. Heading back to her door, Brennan follows him. Before he can leave, Brennan puts her hand on his back._

BRENNAN

Booth….

_Booth turns to face her._

BOOTH

Yeah, Bones?

BRENNAN

The guardsman seemed to recognize you pretty easily. Was he the one on duty when we were rescued?

BOOTH

No….

BRENNAN

Then how does he know you?

_Booth hesitates._

BOOTH

I go back there every once in awhile.

BRENNAN

Why?

BOOTH

To remind myself of how close I came to losing you. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I want to keep you safe.

BRENNAN

Why did you take me there tonight?

BOOTH

I wanted you to see the bigger picture of what this trial means. Your letter might be personal, but we all felt something that day. All of us.

_Brennan considers this for a moment and drops her head. Booth reaches out and pulls her into an embrace. Speaking softly, he continues._

BOOTH

Don't worry. We are going to get through this together. You and me, the rest of the squints, together.

_And with that, Brennan puts her arms around Booth and returns his embrace. After a few minutes, Booth breaks the hold._

BOOTH

Hey, I'll be by to pick you up first thing in the morning. You can practice your testimony with me on the way to court.

_Lifting up on her toes, Brennan tenderly places a kiss on Booth's cheek. It stops him cold. _

BRENNAN

I'll be ready, but don't be late!

_Finally catching his breath…_

BOOTH

Late!?!? I'm never late, you are the one who is always late. Always having some last thing to grab or piece of jewelry to put on…

_With a smirk on her face, she opens the door and Booth leaves. She watches as he gets part way down the hallway and then closes her door and heads for bed. Hearing her door close, Booth stops for a moment and looks back toward her apartment. His cheek is still burning from the feel of her lips as she kissed him. As a smile rises on his face, he turns and heads to the elevator, looking forward to returning for her in the morning._

**A/N: I must apologize for the change regarding Brennan's apartment. In chapter 2, I wrote that she had direct access to her apartment from the outdoors, while in this chapter she's definitely on a higher floor. This matches more closely with the series. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. As a first time author, it makes my day!**

Chapter 6

_The morning of the trial has finally arrived. Each member of the team is busy getting ready, anxious to get this trial started. We find ourselves in Brennan's apartment as she is getting ready. We hear a knock on her door._

BRENNAN

Come on in, it's open!

_The door opens and we see Booth come in. He stops in the living room, looking around and seeing no one._

BOOTH

Bones?

BRENNAN

I'll be done in a minute, can you get the coffee ready to go?

_With a look of frustration, Booth heads into the kitchen to pour her coffee into a travel mug that she has sitting next to the pot. _

BOOTH

Bones, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked. It's not safe.

BRENNAN

I just unlocked it a couple of minutes ago. I knew you'd be here soon and didn't want you to have to wait outside.

BOOTH

What if it hadn't been me? What if it had been a burglar?

_Thinking on this for a moment, a smile creeps up her face._

BRENNAN

Then I'd have gotten my gun and shot him.

BOOTH

Don't say things like that. You sound a little too eager.

_As Booth finishes fixing her coffee, he heads back out to the living room. As he passes by an end table, he sees that her answering machine is flashing. _

BOOTH

Hey Bones! Did you know you have a message on your machine?

BRENNAN

What? I can't hear you.

_Booth starts to speak louder and then shakes his head. He decides to wait until she comes out of her bedroom. She finally emerges._

BRENNAN

What did you say?

BOOTH

Your answering machine is blinking. I think that means you have a message.

BRENNAN

Go ahead and play it, I just need to go grab my notes.

_Booth wonders what the point of playing the message is if she is not there to hear it. But he obliges and presses the button. As the message starts we hear the familiar voice of Caroline Julian. She proceeds to tell Brennan that she lied to her last week. _

_At this Booth's ears perk up and Brennan walks back out of her study. As the message continues, Caroline goes on to tell Brennan that it would be her bringing the letters into evidence, not the defense. She apologizes for the lie, but explains that she did it to get Hodgins and Brennan prepared to share this testimony without having them upset with her in the meantime. Caroline concludes the message by reminding Brennan what time she should arrive prior to the start of the trial._

_Booth stops the machine and looks up to Brennan. As he tries to gauge her reaction to this change, she spurts out a response._

BRENNAN

I don't understand. Why would she put the letters into evidence?

BOOTH

Well think about it Bones. It makes more sense this way. She's got to show the jury more than just science. She needs them to feel for the victims. What better way to do that then have your letters read in court.

_Still obviously perplexed…_

BRENNAN

But she said that it would be the defense using the letters against us, trying to discredit us.

BOOTH

You heard what she said. She just told you that to get you prepared for it to come out in court.

BRENNAN

So she lied.

BOOTH

Well, yes technically.

BRENNAN

Well what else would you call it?

_Knowing he won't get anywhere with her on this, Booth attempts to switch her focus onto getting ready to leave._

BOOTH

Hey, I've got your coffee here, what else do you still need to get?

_Brennan knows he just avoided her question all together. She's still upset, but she makes the choice to put it aside and get the rest of her things together. _

BOOTH

You ready?

BRENNAN

Yes.

_With a jovial manner, Booth smiles at her and offers to carry her bag. She reminds him that she can manage on her own, but consents to let him carry the coffee. She leaves the apartment first and the door almost hits Booth threatening to spill the coffee._

BOOTH

Hey! A little help here Bones.

BRENNAN

Oh, sorry.

BOOTH

I'm not the bad guy here you know.

BRENNAN

I know.

_And with that, she catches the elevator and holds it open for him. She also opens each door for him including the one to the car, making a big production as she does so. She has a devious smirk on her face and appears to be getting much pleasure out of this. Booth gives her a stern look, but inside he's just relieved that this seemed to get her mind off of Caroline's news. He finds himself frustrated with Caroline because he knows Brennan needs more time to process something like this, but he'll let it slide since he doesn't like to be on her bad side._

_As they drive to Court, Booth tries to think of ways he can help her prepare for the trial._

BOOTH

Listen, Bones, about the trial…

BRENNAN

What is it, Booth.

BOOTH

You remember what I told you during your father's trial?

BRENNAN

You told me a lot of things during that. So much so that we had to switch seats in the middle of it.

BOOTH

No, no, not that stuff. What I told you in the diner…

BRENNAN

Something about heart.

BOOTH

Yeah, that's right, Bones. This trial is very similar. You need to give it a lot of heart. I know you've got evidence to present, but when it comes to the letter, that's personal. And the jury needs to see your heart during that.

BRENNAN

It's just a letter, Booth.

BOOTH

No it's not. It shows the emotional trauma that you both went through.

_As he says this, he turns and looks at her directly. Slowly she turns to look at him as well._

BOOTH

It's time to admit that this letter has feeling and meaning outside of mere conversation.

_Brennan thinks about this for a moment. She knows Booth is right, but she's finding it hard to make the decision to show more of her emotional side._

BRENNAN

I know. I just wish it could have stayed private, that's all.

BOOTH

Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you shared it with me.

BRENNAN

I am as well.

_Booth's eyes dart back and forth between Brennan and the road. He thinks about how hard this is for her and how he's glad that he's able to help her work through it. As he looks back to Brennan, he winks at her. Seeing this, she can't help but smile._

BRENNAN

What was that for?

BOOTH

You are going to do great on the stand. I just know it.

BRENNAN

Well, I am good during trials. I am always an excellent witness.

BOOTH

And modest too!

_Getting a little quiet and reflective, Brennan continues._

BRENNAN

Thanks for being there for me Booth. Ever since I found out that the letter was going to come out in court, you have been very supportive. I appreciate that.

BOOTH

I'd do anything for you, Bones.

BRENNAN

I know you would.

_Still feeling some anxiety from Brennan, Booth takes one last stab at helping her calm down._

BOOTH

Listen, when it finally comes to the time when you have to read the letter, just look at me when it gets overwhelming. I know that probably won't happen because you compartmentalize so well, but just in case…

_Brennan is overcome with emotions she can't quite put a finger on. She wonders if it's possible to care as deeply for another person as she seems to feel towards him right now. The closeness that they've shared this past week hasn't gone unnoticed by her. In fact, she has rather enjoyed herself and she knows she owes that to Booth. She looks over at him and watches as he keeps his eyes on the road for a moment. She has never known a man with such alpha-male tendencies that is also so attune to the needs of those around him, or at least attune to hers. _

_She's been staring at him for awhile that she's now become lost in thought. Booth catches her staring at him. He sees a smile on her face and wonders what she's thinking about right then. Looking back to the road, he reaches over and takes her hand in his, something that he's noticing is becoming more of a familiar thing with them. _

_This brings her out of her gaze and she quite quickly leans over and places a kiss on his cheek, something that she's noticing is becoming quite enjoyable. The kiss catches Booth off kilter and he swerves the car a little in response. Brennan starts to laugh._

BOOTH

Squirrel. There was a squirrel in the road.

BRENNAN

Right, a squirrel.

BOOTH

You know, one of these days I'm going to get you back for this.

_With a smile on her face and a smirk in her tone…_

BRENNAN

I'm counting on it.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!! One baby is asleep and the other is in her swing, so I had a chance to write up a little chapter mid-week. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_Booth and Brennan are walking up the steps to the Courthouse. As they get closer to the door, there is a small crowd forming. News has spread that the famous author is involved in the sensational trial which is about to start. The people in the crowd are rowdy and restless. As they make their way through the crowd, Booth protectively puts his arm around Brennan's waste to draw her away from them and uses his other arm to block the waving hands from reaching her. They both choose to ignore the questions flying at them and rush to get inside. Once inside they find relief from the masses._

BOOTH

Man, those people are crazy! Are you ok, Bones?

_Both are standing there trying to wipe off the feeling of the mob from their clothes._

BRENNAN

Yes, I think so. I don't understand why there are so many people here.

BOOTH

Well, you are a famous author. People are rabid about celebrities.

BRENNAN

They have rabies?

_Booth sighs. _

BOOTH

No, Bones, they just want to know everything about them, that's all.

BRENNAN

Well, I am a New York Times Best Seller, on the list for ….

_Booth looks to her and smiles as she reminds him of this again._

BOOTH

Yes, I know.

_Meanwhile, Angela has spotted the two and is heading toward them, watching their exchange. She smiles and wonders when they will finally admit their love for one another because it is so obvious. She's been sent by Caroline to find out where they were and get them inside the courtroom._

ANGELA

Hey, where have you two been, you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. Nice tie, by the way.

BOOTH

Than…..

BRENNAN

There was an excessive amount of traffic and a strangely high number of squirrels on the road.

_Booth looks over to see Brennan smiling from ear to ear and staring right at him. Angela can see there is some deeper meaning to this and tries to pull it out of them._

ANGELA

Oh?

_Now slightly flustered, Booth wishes he and Brennan were alone so that he could repay her for this squirrel incident like he promised earlier. But pulling his mind back to the present, he turns to Angela._

BOOTH

Yep, it was the weirdest thing, squirrels just popping up out of nowhere. Had we not been in a hurry, I would have taken care of that problem right there.

_Booth hopes Brennan got the hint and full meaning of his comment. He looks back over to her and can tell by the blush on her face that she has._

_Angela begins to smile. She's not sure what is going on, but she knows it's hot! She then directs her attention to Brennan._

ANGELA

Sweetie, why don't you go on ahead? Booth and I will be in in just a minute.

_Brennan thinks this request is a little unusual, but since they were a little late, she decides to ignore it and heads on over to the courtroom. Angela watches her for a minute and then turns back to Booth._

ANGELA

How's she doing, you know, with this whole letter thing?

_Booth hesitates a bit._

BOOTH

You know Bones, she'll be fine.

ANGELA

I do know her, that's why I'm asking. She's not going to be "fine". And now that we know Caroline is the one that is going to do this, I'm just worried.

BOOTH

Listen, I've been working since last week to help her deal with this. It is going to be hard for her because she doesn't like to be that vulnerable, but I think she's ready for it. And she's got all of us to help her.

ANGELA

Have you read it?

BOOTH

What, the letter? Yeah.

ANGELA

Was it written to you?

BOOTH

Yeah.

_Angela smiles because she knew in her heart it had to have been written to Booth. Now she has confirmation._

ANGELA

I read Hodgins' letter. It was pretty sappy. Probably nothing like Brennan's though.

_Booth can hear the curiosity in her voice, but he wants her to hear about the content of the letter from Brennan herself._

BOOTH

No, definitely nothing like Hodgins' was, I'm sure. But for her, it was pretty emotional. She'll be ok, though. We will all be okay when this is over.

ANGELA

Some more so than others I imagine.

_She says this suggestively, hinting back to what she saw earlier. Booth catches her full meaning._

BOOTH

You'll just have to wait and see. We should probably head in there now.

_And with that, both walk towards the courtroom, each hoping that the change they both desire will come true when this is all said and done._

_As they enter the courtroom, Booth surveys the room. On the left, he sees the Gravedigger. She's seated in the middle seat at the table for the defense. To her right is a man who he presumes is her attorney. Booth snickers to himself for a moment. The attorney is a scrawny looking bald gentleman. Booth pictures that he could easily punch this guy out. Snickering even louder, he realizes that Brennan could too. _

_On the left, he sees Caroline. Her table is covered with various pieces of evidence that she plans to present during the trial. When comparing the two attorneys, he is grateful that he has a place on the right side of the room. In the pews behind Caroline, he sees Sweets, Cam, Hodgins, and Brennan. Sweets and Brennan are both standing. The group is engaged in small talk. As Booth and Angela approach, Brennan glances to Booth and smiles. She moves out into the aisle so that Angela can enter and sit next to Hodgins. Booth comes up next to Brennan. He places his left hand on the small of her back and encourages her to take a seat. As she does, he takes the seat next to her. They are sitting close enough that they are touching. Already mindful of their environment, Brennan leans in a little to whisper to Booth._

BRENNAN

What did Angela want?

BOOTH

To make sure you were going to be ok.

BRENNAN

What did you tell her?

_Booth leans in further and places his lips right next to her ear. Brennan feels his hot breath on her cheek and a shiver rips through her body. Booth feels her shudder._

BOOTH

I told her you would do great, and you will Bones. And I'll be right here for you the entire time.

_Brennan turns her face to him, their eyes are mere inches apart. _

BRENNAN

Finally, a man I can count on.

_This hits Booth hard. He knows that her biggest fear is being abandoned. No matter how often he tries to tell her that he'll never leave her, she never seems to believe him. But now he sees something different in her eyes. He sees that she finally trusts him completely. He wishes he could take her away this very minute. He wishes he could tell her how much she means to him, but he knows it will have to wait. He has to let her get through the emotions of this trial first. He doesn't want to overwhelm her any more than she already is. But as he waits, his body will ache to hold her. _

_No words need to be shared between the two partners at this moment. Looking into one another's eyes, they both take comfort in the closeness they are sharing. They are oblivious to the world around them until the hammer hits._

OFFICER OF THE COURT

Please rise. The Honorable Judge Martin Stevens presiding.

**A/N: The trial begins! Please keep in mind that this is not meant to be an in-depth "trial" story. The heart of the story is the letter and our beloved Booth and Brennan. My trial experience is limited to what I see on shows like Bones, so you won't see a lot of realism or detailed forensic evidence in the upcoming chapters. Hope you are still enjoying the ride. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 8

_A couple of days have passed since we saw Booth enter the courtroom. These days were filled with opening statements and initial questioning of witnesses for the prosecution. We've seen Cam, Sweets and Angela testify in their areas of expertise to show how they helped identify the defendant as the perpetrator of these kidnappings. We've also seen preliminary questioning with Hodgins, Brennan and Booth. However, it was only preliminary as Caroline reserved the right to recall these witnesses. Her delay in getting to the inevitable has put these three on edge. _

_The trial is currently on a short recess per a request by the defense. They are apparently getting nervous and we have discovered that Miss Taffett's high profile attorney dropped her at the last minute and has been replaced by a court-appointed lawyer. _

_Brennan is heading to a water fountain. Booth, having been stopped by Caroline for a brief conversation, is now heading to find her. He spots her as she reaches the water fountain. As Brennan is getting a drink, Booth catches up to her. He puts his hand on her back as she finishes. She lifts her head back up and sees that Booth is anxious to talk to her. He guides her over to the railing which overlooks the floor below._

BRENNAN

What's wrong?

BOOTH

Caroline said she's ready to get to the personal part.

BRENNAN

So, it's time for the letters to come up….

BOOTH

Yep. Are you ready for it?

_Booth is softly running his hand up and down her back._

BRENNAN

I've been ready for 2 days now. I don't understand why she didn't just ask me about it when she had me on the stand the first time.

BOOTH

You know Caroline. She's crafty. She wants to bring them out in a way that will hit the jury the hardest.

_Brennan rolls her eyes. She thinks about how much easier this would be if everyone were just direct and to the point._

BRENNAN

That's just silly to me. Surely this jury is smart enough to understand the evidence and convict Miss Taffett.

BOOTH

You can't take anything for granted when you are dealing with a jury. There's that human side that just can't be left to chance.

BRENNAN

So, is that what she wanted to talk to you about?

BOOTH

She's putting me back on the stand first.

_Brennan ponders this, but doesn't quite understand the logic of it._

BRENNAN

Why does she need to recall you?

BOOTH

Because I was a victim too.

BRENNAN

Well, yes, but you weren't as affected by this as Hodgins and I were.

_Booth's hand comes to rest on Brennan's shoulder. He's quiet for a moment, long enough for Brennan to turn and look to him._

BRENNAN

Were you?

BOOTH

Come on, Bones. I have feelings too.

BRENNAN

Of course you do, we all have hormones that trigger emotional responses to various stimuli.

_Booth gives up a small chuckle. He turns his back against the railing so that he is now facing the direction of the courtroom._

BRENNAN

What about your brain tumor? Won't that discount your testimony?

BOOTH

It would if it had affected that part of my memory, but that part is still fresh and clear like it was yesterday.

_Booth and Brennan are interrupted by Sweets who has come to tell them that the recess is over. They all head back to the courtroom quietly. Booth wondering what Caroline will question him about. Brennan wondering what Booth might possibly have to say. Sweets observing them both for hints of stress on their partnership. To his amazement, their bond seems to be growing stronger through this ordeal._

_As they enter the courtroom and take their seats, Caroline nods to Booth in affirmation that she will indeed call him as her next witness. The officer of the court calls the trial back into session._

CAROLINE

The prosecution would like to recall Special Agent Seeley Booth to the stand.

_With a pat on his knee from Brennan, Booth stands and makes his way back to the witness box. Having already been sworn in, Caroline starts in with the questioning._

CAROLINE

Agent Booth, is it true that you yourself were the last victim of Ms. Taffett's.

BOOTH

That is correct.

CAROLINE

Would you please tell the court where you were confined.

BOOTH

I was taken to an old Navy vessel just off of Kings Beach Boardwalk.

CAROLINE

Tell us about your experience.

_This is where we would expect an objection from the defense attorney, but none is made. Caroline smiles to herself as she waits for Booth to respond._

BOOTH

I woke up and found myself in a metal box. I was able to jimmy it open and found myself on this ship.

_Booth proceeds to tell the jury about his ordeal on the ship set to explode. At one point, Caroline asks him about his helper and Booth tries to explain the presence of Teddy._

BOOTH

Teddy was a hallucination, but somehow I was able to do things on that boat that I couldn't have done alone. So I can't explain it.

CAROLINE

And were you afraid for your life?

BOOTH

Maybe a little, but I knew Bones would find me.

CAROLINE

By Bones, you mean Dr. Brennan?

BOOTH

Yes. I knew she wouldn't give up on me.

CAROLINE

Because she's your partner?

_Booth considers this question. He looks past Caroline to Brennan who is waiting for him to answer. Time appears to stand still for a moment and Booth thinks about all the things they've done together as partners. Interrogated suspects, followed leads, captured the guilty, therapy with Sweets, conversations in the car, dinner, hand-holding… At this point, Booth is lost in thought, trying to process what she really is to him. Caroline clears her throat._

CAROLINE

Because she's your partner?

BOOTH

Yes, my other half.

CAROLINE

Excuse me?

BOOTH

Yes, because she's my partner.

_Booth is a little rattled at this point. He cannot believe he just made that comment in court. He looks to Brennan and finds her staring at him. The rest of the Jeffersonian team is looking back and forth between Booth and Brennan. Caroline tries to appear frustrated, but in truth she is satisfied with the result of her examination. _

CAROLINE

No further questions, Your Honor.

_The defense declines to cross-examine. Had the lawyer been more attentive, he would have called Booth's testimony into question, given his recent brain surgery. But again, no effort is made, so Booth exits the witness box. As he is heading back to his seat, the judge, looking at his watch, decides to call an end to the trial for the day. He sets a time for the trial to reconvene, and all are dismissed. Not yet having made it to his seat, Booth walks past the rest of the team and heads out into the hall. The squints mingle a little and talk about Booth's testimony while Brennan leaves._

_Finding Booth pacing in the hall, Brennan walks up to him._

BRENNAN

Do you mind if we leave now? I don't really want to wait for the rest of the team.

_Booth relaxes a bit knowing that Brennan doesn't appear upset by what he said._

BOOTH

Sure, do you want to go grab some dinner?

BRENNAN

Let's get some Thai and go back to your apartment. I'm not in the mood for crowds. I'm still getting hounded by fans.

_Booth agrees to the plan and they head out. Both the drive to the restaurant and to Booth's apartment are quiet. It's a comfortable silence as each is replaying the events of the day. They arrive at Booth's apartment and head inside. Booth turns on some music and they sit at the kitchen table together, eating their food. They make small talk through the rest of the meal. After they clean up their mess, they head out to the living room and take a seat together on the couch. Booth puts his feet up on the footstool._

BRENNAN

Was it hard for you today?

BOOTH

What, the trial? Nah, old hat for a guy like me.

BRENNAN

It didn't seem old hat there at the end. You seemed to get a bit personal.

BOOTH

I suppose I did.

_Brennan is genuinely curious. She decides to continue with a more empirical attitude, trying to stifle her increasing emotions._

BRENNAN

Did Caroline catch you off guard?

BOOTH

Maybe just a little bit. I got caught up in thinking about what we've been through as partners.

BRENNAN

We've been through a lot.

BOOTH

Yes, we have.

_Already sitting side by side, Booth and Brennan find themselves inching even closer to one another. They are now looking at each other directly. Both are quiet but attentive. Booth turns to Brennan a little bit more. Looking in her eyes, without breaking contact, he lifts his left hand up to cup her face. He brings her face in to him and softly kisses her. For a moment, Brennan kisses him back, but then she pulls away. Appearing agitated, she stands up and goes to get her things. _

BOOTH

Bones?

BONES

I need to get home. I forgot I've got to send a response to one of my publishers about my next book.

BOOTH

Now?

BRENNAN

Yes, I'm sorry, I completely forgot.

_Booth gets up to find his keys so that he can drive her home, worried that he pushed her too fast._

BRENNAN

I can get a ride outside. You stay here and relax.

BOOTH

Bones, come on, it's no trouble.

BRENNAN

Nonsense.

BOOTH

Bones…

_Brennan stops from gathering her things and looks to Booth. Booth looks at her hoping for some sign that she's ok._

BRENNAN

I just need some time to process, ok?

_Booth doesn't like this at all, but he knows that he crossed their "line" tonight. While he was hoping for a response in kind from her, to his feelings, he understands how she processes things and begrudgingly agrees to her wishes. Wanting one last connection with her before she leaves, he considers walking her to the door, but decides against it._

BOOTH

Ok. Can I pick you up in the morning?

BRENNAN

How about I just meet you there?

_Brennan knows she's probably hurting him, especially given how close they've become in recent days, but she needs a chance to see how she really feels when he's not around._

BOOTH

If that's how you want it.

BRENNAN

It is….thank you.

_Brennan leaves. Booth is left standing alone wondering if he's misread all the signals going between them over the last week. He heads through the apartment, turning off lights. As he gets ready for bed, he knows he has a sleepless night ahead of him. A night that he wished had turned out differently._

_Back at home, Brennan also gets into bed. As she shuts out the light, her tear-stained face hits her pillow. She knows she can trust Booth, but is afraid to go after this dream of hers. The dream to be loved by "her" other half. _

**A/N: What will it take to finally break through her defenses? Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I get really encouraged when I read your notes. Keep reading!**

Chapter 9

_We find ourselves back at court the next morning. Like the morning before, most of the team is mingling in the front near Caroline's desk. Booth is pacing back and forth in the aisle. Court is about to reconvene and no one has seen Brennan yet. Angela notices Booth's distraction._

ANGELA

I thought Brennan was coming with you each day?

BOOTH

Not today.

ANGELA

That's weird, why not?

_Booth reacts more strongly than he intends to and snaps at Angela._

BOOTH

Just drop it, Angela.

_Angela's mouth drops open a little and she steps away, back over to where the squints are. Cam, having heard Booth, walks over to him. She recognizes something that she used to see when she and Booth were dating._

CAMILLE

Hey, you were a bit tough there, don't you think?

BOOTH

Not now Cam.

CAMILLE

Listen…. I remember that look. You're worried.

_Knowing he can't fool Camille, he opens up._

BOOTH

I kissed her last night.

CAMILLE

Oh, and so you think that's why Brennan is not here yet?

BOOTH

She practically ran out of the apartment right after it happened.

CAMILLE

I see. So you kissed her last night at your apartment?

BOOTH

Yeah, and then she suddenly remembered she had to get some info to her publisher and she left. She told me she'd just meet me here this morning.

CAMILLE

Seeley, you know Dr. Brennan. She can be very flighty some times.

BOOTH

I shouldn't have done it. I told myself that I would never cross that line again after your accident.

CAMILLE

Ah, yes, my accident. Well, you both have certainly worked hard at maintaining that line. Must be very tiring.

_With that Booth looks at her directly. He sees a slight smile on her face. With his back facing the doors to the courtroom, he doesn't see that Brennan has just entered the room. _

CAMILLE

I'm sure she'll be just fine. She looks fine at least.

_Camille nods to the doorway and then goes to take her seat. Brennan still standing by the door is looking right at Booth. A slight sigh escapes Booth as he sees her standing there. He smiles at her and waits for a response. She walks towards him. As she reaches him, she stops._

BRENNAN

I'm sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't worry you.

BOOTH

No, not at all. I knew you'd be here. We'd better take a seat, I think they are getting ready to start.

_Brennan brushes by Booth into the row to sit down. His breath catches for a moment as he takes in her scent. He proceeds to sit down next to her. Booth is too nervous to engage her in conversation, so they both just sit there. _

_Court is called to order and Caroline recalls Dr. Hodgins. He is still slightly nervous, but the longer he's had to think about things, he's almost excitedly nervous. Now, rather than thinking about the gravedigger, he's thinking about how he'll be able to share his feelings for Angela with everyone._

CAROLINE

Dr. Hodgins, would you please read the letter you wrote while you and Dr. Brennan were buried alive in the car.

HODGINS

Um, sure. Let me get it out of my pocket, here.

CAROLINE

Your pocket? No, no, cherie. I need you to read the official letter that was entered into evidence. The one sitting right in front of you on the stand.

HODGINS

Ok. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it out of there, so I wrote a letter to Angela Montenegro.

_Again, no disputes coming from the defense. At this point, we wonder why Caroline is even pursuing this line of inquiry any further as it's obvious the defense has given up. But, we are reminded of her more "puckish" side._

CAROLINE

Go on.

HODGINS

It reads:

Dear Angela,

I love you, plain and simple. I know I've been making things weird for you in the lab, but it's because I'm head over heels in love with you. I just wish I could have said it to your face. But I didn't want to die without getting it out. I don't have much time, but if we make it out of this, I am going to do my best to sweep you off your feet. I bought you some perfume today, but Dr. Brennan and I had to use it to make more oxygen. The process would probably bore you, but Dr. Brennan said you would have liked the scent. Oh, how I would give anything to see your face again. I'm hopelessly yours, Hodgins.

_We see Hodgins has looked at Angela and she's wiping the tears from her cheeks. More surprisingly, however, is when Booth looks over at Brennan and she too has some stray tears on her face. Booth quietly reaches into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief, remembering another time not too long ago when he lent it to her. Booth nudges her a little to get her attention, and she takes his offer. _

_Caroline has a few more questions for Hodgins and then he's released. She recalls a few of the rotating squints to ask a few remaining questions. Right before she recalls Brennan, the Judge calls a recess for the court to break for lunch. The group stands up and collectively agrees to walk down stairs to the cafeteria for lunch. Hodgins and Angela leave the courtroom first, arm in arm and quietly whispering to one another. Sweets and Cam have engaged Brennan in conversation as they follow. Booth brings up the rear. He finds himself just observing her. She still has his handkerchief in her hand and her thumb is gently rubbing it back and forth while she talks with Cam and Sweets. _

_As they get to the cafeteria, they each file through the line and pick up a few items. All, that is, except for Booth. He heads over to a large round table and takes a seat. Slowly the others, having paid for their food, come and join him. Clockwise around the table, starting with Booth at 6:00, we see Booth, Cam, Sweets, Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins. _

HODGINS

Hey man, aren't you going to get something to eat?

BOOTH

I'm not really hungry.

_Sweets takes notice of this, but no one else questions him about it. The group engages in meaningless small talk, sometimes as a whole, and sometimes in little sub-groups. We notice that Booth isn't speaking. He's not ignoring anyone, but no one is having an active conversation with him. He still has his eyes on Brennan. Occasionally, during a gap in conversation, Brennan looks straight ahead to Booth, but neither speak to one another directly. As she heads back into another conversation, Booth sits there and really looks at her. He looks at her face and the way her hair flows down the sides. He thinks about her beautiful eyes and how they pierce straight through to his heart. He thinks about her hands and how he'd like to hold them. He thinks about their kiss last night. He wonders what she thought of it or if she'll ever even mention it again. He hopes it wasn't a mistake. _

_After everyone has finished their food, they head back up to the courthouse. Brennan hangs back a bit and approaches Booth. _

BRENNAN

You didn't eat anything. Are you ok?

BOOTH

Yeah, I'm fine, I just wasn't hungry.

BRENNAN

Ok.

BOOTH

Hey, are you ready for the stand?

BRENNAN

I think so. I'd like to keep your handkerchief a little longer though, if that's ok. Just in case.

BOOTH

You're going to do fine.

BRENNAN

Booth?

BOOTH

What is it?

BRENNAN

You know I'm not like Hodgins, right?

BOOTH

Yeah, why?

BRENNAN

Well, I just hope you keep in mind that I wrote this letter over two years ago. And we hadn't been working together that long….

BOOTH

It's ok, Bones. It was a kind gesture, nonetheless.

_Brennan wants to say more, but decides against it. Maybe she'll revisit the idea later. _

BRENNAN

I'm still nervous.

BOOTH

I'm still here.

_By this point, they have all reached the courtroom. They file in and take their seats. We are waiting for some kind of intimate physical gesture between Booth and Brennan, but there is none. Booth is trying extra careful to show Brennan respect and give her some space since he still doesn't know how she feels about their kiss._

_As court is called back to order, Caroline recalls Dr. Brennan to the stand. As Brennan walks by, she takes her letter off the evidence table since she knows she'll be reading it soon. It's probably not protocol, but no one contradicts her._

CAROLINE

Dr. Brennan, would you please tell us about your experience being trapped in a car, buried alive.

BRENNAN

It was a different experience for me. I've seen and been through a lot of things, while on digs and on identification missions, but this did not compare to any of those.

CAROLINE

Why is that?

BRENNAN

It was more claustrophobic, and I knew from experience with the case that we had a set amount of time left to survive.

CAROLINE

And how did you spend that time?

BRENNAN

I operated on Dr. Hodgins' leg, we used some perfume to scrub some carbon dioxide from the air, we found ways to get air out of the tires. I also figured out a way to rig a cell phone to the horn so that we could get out a signal to Agent Booth.

CAROLINE

Yes, about that part. Why did you send the message to Agent Booth? Wouldn't it have made more sense to send it directly to Mr. Addy? It was after all a scientific formula for the type of soil you were surrounded by, wasn't it?

BRENNAN

Yes, it was, but we felt it should be sent to Booth.

CAROLINE

You both did?

BRENNAN

Yes….well….actually, I guess I was the one who made that decision.

CAROLINE

Why?

_Brennan looks to Booth._

BRENNAN

Because I knew that he would make sure someone figured it out. I knew he wouldn't stop trying.

CAROLINE

I see. So, like Agent Booth said yesterday, you trusted him because he was your partner?

BRENNAN

Yes, I trusted him.

CAROLINE

Ok, and what else did you do in the car?

BRENNAN

Well, you know I wrote a letter too.

CAROLINE

Yes, how about that. Why don't you read it to us?

_Before reading the letter, Brennan looks back to Booth. With as much encouragement as he can muster, he winks at her to remind her that he's still there for her._

BRENNAN

It reads:

Booth,

I don't really know what to write. Hodgins is writing a note to Angela telling her that he loves her. I've never really been that close to anyone, but when Hodgins handed me this paper, I thought of you.

I've enjoyed working with you these past two years. I still don't quite understand you or your methods, especially your weird socks, but I know you are a good man. There are a lot of other FBI agents who just want to shoot people, but you are different. You care about finding justice for the bones we find. That means a lot to me.

_Brennan pauses so that Booth can understand she really does appreciate that part about him. She continues._

I really hope you never have to read this letter. I hope that you received Hodgins' clue and that the team deciphered it and that you and the team are looking for us right now. Hodgins and I made a bomb. We are going to set it off soon. If we don't make it, you may never even find us, so writing this letter will have been pointless.

_A couple of the team smile at this, appreciative of her direct nature._

I can imagine you pacing back and forth right now. I'm not sure why that seems to help you, but I've been told you do it a lot when something happens to me. There are times when something happens to you that my pulse races and I get agitated, but I don't really understand that because those are typically symptoms of increased adrenaline and my adrenaline levels rarely fluctuate.

Whatever happens, don't blame yourself. I know you did the best you could. Dr. Temperance Brennan aka Bones.

_As she finished reading the letter, we found that she had the last part memorized. She looked at Booth the entire time she recited it. She felt relieved. It was finally done. The letter had been read and she had survived it. She knew everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be released from her seat.  
_

CAROLINE

Thank you, Dr. Brennan. That certainly seemed heartfelt.

BRENNAN

Yes, I believe it was.

_And with that, Brennan was released. Without another word, Brennan walked off the witness stand and walked straight out of the courtroom. She made no more eye contact with anyone on her way out. She needed air, and she needed it fast. _

**A/N: The letter is finally out. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I just couldn't make it super sweet because that seems so out of character for her. How will it end? Stay tuned for the final chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who caught my perfume error. It was used to check the soil, not make oxygen. Thanks for your reviews and supporting me as a first time author. Here's the final chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

_She had to get out of there. Brennan walked off the witness stand and headed straight out of the room. She needed air. She walks to the lobby area and heads for the doors. As she gets closer to the doors she notices that the sky is getting darker, yet it is only 3:00 in the afternoon. She pushes a door open and is suddenly engulfed in a group of people. These are fans and paparazzi who are eager to get a glimpse of the author. She's finding it hard to get through the crowd of people. They are pawing at her and she's getting pushed all around. Suddenly, an arm wraps around her waist and she turns to see Booth who quickly breaks her free from the mob and gets her to safety._

BOOTH

Are you ok, Bones?

BRENNAN

Yes, I think so. How did you….

BOOTH

When I saw you leave the courtroom, I knew you wouldn't think about the crowd out here waiting for you.

BRENNAN

You're right. I looked up and saw the sky, but completely blocked out everyone on the ground.

_At her mention of the sky, Booth looks up and notices the darkening clouds. He had been so concerned about Brennan, that he hadn't noticed the approaching storms. _

BOOTH

We need to go back inside.

BRENNAN

I can't, I needed to get out of there.

BOOTH

Then let's get in the car and go somewhere.

BRENNAN

No, I want some fresh air to think.

_Booth sighs. He wonders at her needing air now when a storm is brewing. He tries to think of alternatives._

BOOTH

Hey, there are some trees across the street. We could use that incase it rains.

BRENNAN

Lightning strikes are prone to trees, Booth. That would not be safe.

BOOTH

Well, let's walk over there anyway. Maybe there is some kind of pavilion or something.

_She's not sure she wants to spend this time with Booth, but she feels drawn to him, so she concedes. Booth hopes that once they get over there, maybe she will talk to him about how she's feeling. He's been so twisted inside because of her reaction to their kiss. And today has been unusual between the two as they have been more distant. They approach the curb. Rather than walking over to the corner, where there is a crosswalk, Booth grabs Brennan's hand and they run across the street when there is a break in the cars. _

_The storm was moving faster than they realized. Just as they get to the other side of the street, it starts to rain. It's a light rain, but it soon becomes heavier. Not seeing the pavilion they had hoped for, Booth slides his suit jacket off and holds it over their heads. This keeps their faces dry, but their clothes begin to soak up all the rain._

BOOTH

This is crazy! We need to get back inside.

BRENNAN

You can go ahead, but I'm staying here.

BOOTH

Why do you have to be so stubborn?

BRENNAN

I'm not stubborn! I just want some time to think about everything that has happened in the past week.

BOOTH

And you have to do that now? Here?

BRENNAN

I can't seem to think straight anywhere.

BOOTH

What do you mean?

BRENNAN

Every place I go, reminds me of you. We do everything together.

_A smile creeps up on Booth's face. He's relieved to know that she does indeed think about him and has been thinking about him since she ran off the other night._

BOOTH

Well, that's not so bad is it?

BRENNAN

No, I like it, but I think that is the problem.

BOOTH

Why is that a problem?

BRENNAN

It makes me vulnerable, and that's hard for me.

BOOTH

I know.

BRENNAN

It makes me lose concentration on my work and that bothers me.

BOOTH

I know.

BRENNAN

You know me too well, and that scares me.

BOOTH

Why?

BRENNAN

What if something happens to you?

BOOTH

I'm not going anywhere, Bones.

BRENNAN

But what if you don't have a choice?

_Booth pauses a moment to think about this. She's right. In his line of work, anything can happen. There have been many times already during their partnership that he's almost died. Booth inches a little closer to Brennan under the jacket that he is still holding over their heads. He wants to be able to speak to her in a softer voice despite the noise of the rain._

BOOTH

Bones, there is always that possibility. Just like it's possible that something could happen to you while we work. We work murder cases, and that means a lot of risk.

BRENNAN

I don't think I could handle losing you again.

BOOTH

Bones….you've never lost me.

BRENNAN

No, but I thought I did when Pam shot you. It was too much for me. I lost all ability to compartmentalize during that time.

BOOTH

But I wasn't really dead.

BRENNAN

No, but I didn't know that.

BOOTH

All I can tell you is that I won't willingly leave you…. Ever.

BRENNAN

You left Cam….and Rebecca.

BOOTH

That was different.

BRENNAN

Why?

BOOTH

Who have I left since then?

BRENNAN

I don't know. You don't talk about your girlfriends.

BOOTH

That's because there haven't been any since I ended it with them.

BRENNAN

I don't understand. You haven't had any new relationships?

BOOTH

I spend all my time with you.

BRENNAN

True, but I still managed to date other men….

_Booth gets quiet and looks Brennan in the eyes. _

BOOTH

Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't talk about any other women?

BRENNAN

I just figured you like to keep that part of yourself private.

BOOTH

I didn't want to date any other women.

BRENNAN

You want to date men?

_Booth can't help but laugh. The idea of him liking men in that way is just too preposterous an idea, but a typical conclusion for her. She never seems to really notice just how much he cares about her. How often he watches her while she works. How often he steals glances at her in the car. She never considered that he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She never considered that she was worthy of being loved._

BOOTH

No, I don't want to date men. Do you not remember that I kissed you last night?

BRENNAN

I remember. I can't stop thinking about it.

BOOTH

So talk to me about it.

BRENNAN

I can't.

BOOTH

Why? I don't understand.

_Brennan wonders why he doesn't understand. How can he not understand that it twists her up inside to constantly think about their time together? She's not used to that. She came close with Sully, but she has realized for some time that Sully is nothing compared to Booth. She can't stand to lose that much control over her emotions. Yet he is always there for her. She thinks about all the times she watches him interrogate a suspect and how good he is at what he does. And despite her fears to the contrary, he is always there for her when it's in his power to do so. And here he is, standing there with his arms extended over her, doing his best to shield her from the rain. _

_At that moment, she realizes how much he must care for her. All this time she thought she needed time away from him to think, but now she knows she just needed to be with him. While standing under his jacket, she takes her hands and places them on his cheeks. She pulls him close and kisses him passionately on the lips. Booth's hands immediately drop his jacket as he wraps his arms around her. Soaking wet, they stand there. Across from the courthouse, they stand there in the rain, holding each other close and finishing their kiss. As their lips separate, their foreheads come together. Smiles shine widely on both faces._

BRENNAN

That was extraordinary.

BOOTH

You are extraordinary.

_They lean in for another kiss, when all of a sudden Brennan is knocked to the ground by a kid on a skateboard. Booth quickly reaches down to her._

BOOTH

Bones, are you alright?

_Just as Brennan is getting ready to answer that she is ok, Booth crumples to the ground next to her. She looks up to find herself facing a masked man. A gun is pointed straight at the twosome. Suddenly, a van screeches to a stop on the road and two more masked men jump out and run for Booth and Brennan. Without having time to react, the men grab them both. Brennan struggles to free herself, but is unsuccessful. She is shoved into the van and an unconscious Booth is pushed in next. The door to the van slams shut as it enters back into traffic. There were no witnesses._

THE END

**A/N: And so ends The Long Lost Letter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked the story, please put me on your author alert. I will be going on vacation next week, but when I return, I will be starting the sequel to this story. What will become of Booth and Brennan? Is this an old vendetta, or something new? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
